Wings of Fire: The Quakes Below Our Talons
by Divine the Withered Soul
Summary: Sometimes the earth is nice to us, and sometimes it isn't, a bunch of earthquakes of gone off and the Nightwing scientists have no idea why, but they can only say that it threatens the Dragon population, join Clay and the gang as they try and figure out what is going on before the earthquake kills off too many dragons... Rated T because of blood, violence, and some language.
1. Chapter 1: The Earthquake

Clay was one day doing his normal thing: Eating pigs, sleeping, eating pigs, and some other things. He loved a pig, or two and has a huge appetite. His appetite sometimes brings him to places that weren't on the menu, Examples being: Ex-Queen Scarlets palace, the Seawing Caves, the Skywing attack on the Summer Palace, and many more.

Clay this time, he didn't chase after a pig, instead, the pig came to him, by an earthquake... the ground split in half as Clay ran off to tell his friends.

"GUYS!" Clay shouted at the top of his lungs, then 4 other dragons, actually 6 dragons came out of a mountain, Jade Mountain to be specific. "Clay! What is going on?" The Blue one asked, she was Tsunami.

"Another Earthquake is happening down by the Sandwing Kingdom!" Clay said back, The light yellow dragon opened his mouth slightly, his name is Scorpion, he was a soilder in Burns army, his family lived there.

"Do you see anyone hurt?" Scorpion asked, Clay could tell he was worried, the blazing Skywing Peril flew down to the crack the quake made. "No," Clay said, "I didn't see anyone that fell or anything." Scorpion breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you sure?" The black one said, that was Starflight, Clay snorted, "Starflight," Clay started "I know I would of heard someone screaming 'HELP I FELL!'" Starflight covered his ear, obviously Clay's fake scream didn't hurt his ears, he is just being over dramatic as always. "Starflight that did not hurt your ear, if it did probably just a little," the light red one said, but then her scales shifted to a light green, which is her normal scales, and she goes by Glory.

"It hurt a little" Starflight said, the other little Sandwing (With no barb) sighing a little.

"Sunny!" Tsunami said, "Did you really think he was hurt?"

"You never know." Sunny said, Glory face-palmed as she went back into Jade mountain.

Clay noticed that Scorpion has been acting weird ever since this quake struck, I understand he lived there, Clay thought, but why would he miss it, he can't really go back there since he betrayed Burn.

Scorpion was looking into the sunlight as he sighed and starting going on a little hill, and layed there, Clay just watched the pale dragon as he drifted to sleep, it made Clay want a cow for some reason, but Tsunami was telling him to stop eating the cows from Jade Mountain Acadamy for a while, and that he should just hunt for one, but to Clay its too much work.

Tsunami called Clay and the others back inside, Clay wondered if Scorpion would be okay outside by himself.

"Clay, Scorpion is a grown dragon, he can take care of himself," Tsunami said to Clay while looking at her talons.

"I know," Clay replied, "But, he has been acting strange, don't you notice that?" Tsunami sighed, "Yeah, I have been seeing that," Tsunami said, "He has not been his normal bold and smart self."

"I wonder if it is because of the earthquakes hitting the Sandwing Kingdom." Clay said, Tsunami looked at him weirdly, "Why would he be upset about that?" She asked in an agitated voice, "There is nothing there but Burn and a few other non-important dragons." "Ever thought of his family?" Clay asked, Tsunami immediately stopped sharpening her talons, and slowly looked at Clay.

"Oooohhhh," Tsunami said, "So, he has a family? I thought he had no-"

"TSUNAMI!" Clay snapped, "Everyone has a family! Have you ever thought about that?!" Tsunami felt stupid.

"Okay, that was a bit rude," Tsunami said as she felt guilty, "But we have never saw his family, and he has never mentioned them." Tsunami slapped herself, "WHATEVER!" She shouted, "Just get some sleep, its getting late."

"What about Scorpion?" Clay asked worried.

"He will come in soon" Tsunami said.

Clay looked outside, it was nightime, and he saw the outline of Scorpion just sitting there, and thought, I guess we should give him time, he seems to be in a mood or something.

Scorpion looked at the moonlight as he sighed and said to himself, "Life can be cruel right?, like keeping a huge secret from this dragons can be hard, especially as its about a certain dragon they don't like...", Scorpion looked behind him, and went inside Jade Mountain and went into his room, he decided to skip dessert and went to bed, he had a dream about a Pale Dragoness shouting commands at him, he twitched as he drifted to a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Blistering Truth

Scorpion had a bad dream, often worded as a nightmare, but Scorpion had what he considers worse, a nebula that produces nightmares, which flow into his head and keeps him awake every night, it was about his family, all turning into statues and are completly lifeless, Scorpion wishes he can't have these stupid nightmares, he will never sleep if these continue, so Scorpion flew the white flag and got a sheep for breakfast.

He ran into Glory while eating the sheep, he wished Glory didn't sit next to him.

"Hey Scorpion." Glory said, "What was up with you yesterday?" Scorpion sighed.

"I was just a little tired, and I fell asleep." Scorpion stammered, Glory sighed, "Come on Scorpion, your better than this, now tell me." Scorpion rolled his eyes and said, "I was worried about the earthquake," Scorpion said, "And I wanted to hope that noone was hurt, or killed." Glory scratched her head and said, "Don't worry, no one was injured or killed."

"That's, good to know," Scorpion said and bit into his sheep, he finished his sheep and went to his cave.

Scorpion took a nap while in his cave, he had yet another nightmare, this one was really bad, it was about Pyrrhia, and that the entire world ended in a heartbeat, and somehow he survived, but alone, but he went insane and killed himself.

Scorpion groggily got out of his cave and went back to his spot on the little hill, which he instantly regreted as he was greated to an unplesant sight, Blister, one of the most dangerous dragons in Pyrrhia, right next to him, "Blister, what are you doing here?" Scorpion asked, while looking at his talons, Blister looked at him discustedly, "Are you really hanging out with these little twerps?" Blister snapped at him, Scorpion clawed the air and looked at her, Blister looked like she had fire in her eyes.

"Well?" Blister asked, Scorpion told her, "What choice do I have?" He asked, "If I go back to Burn, She will kill me, and Blaze, I think she will die just by seeing me." Scorpion said with sadness.

"Why would you want to go to my stupid sister?" Blister asked, "She can't fight a fly".

"I know, thats what i'm worried about," Scorpion said, "She won't stand a chance in combat." Blister hissed at Scorpion, "Why would you worry about her, she is so 'safe' In her place at Glaciers Palace." Scorpion shrugged, "I don't know, I just haven't been myself." Blister looked at him, "You are never yourself when i'm around, it's like i'm talking to a statue."

Blister stopped and said, "Scorps, if you have no place to go, I will invite you to my place."

"Will I be treated like Smolder?" Scorpion asked.

"No, I won't threaten to kill you every time something goes wrong, like my stupid sister Burn." Blister said.

Then the prophecy dragonets came out and surrounded both Scorpion and Blister, Blister hissed at Scorpion and shouted, "DID YOU QUE THEM TO COME OUT!?"

"No!" Scorpion said defensively, "I don't tell them what to do!"

"Scorpion! Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" Sunny asked.

"Scorpion! Get away from her!" Tsunami ordered, then Scorpion spread his wings out and shouted something he immeadiatly regreted. "NO!" He shouted, "STAY AWAY FROM MY **SISTER**!"


	3. Chapter 3: On the Run

Opps, Scorpion thought as the Dragonets of Destiny sat there shocked, Blister slapped him and said, "Idiot! You were not supposed to tell them that!"

"I know! It just slipped out!" Scorpion said back.

"Bl-Blister is your sister?" Glory said, still in shock.

"That means," Clay started, "I KNEW HE WAS KEEPING SOMETHING!" Tsunami shouted, "Get them!" Clay, Starflight, Tsunami and Glory slowly boxed them in a corner, Scorpion felt his tail barb scrape on the rocky surface, as he growled at Tsunami, and went into fighting position, he was reluctant to fight the dragonets.

"Are you happy now genius? Now what?" Blister snapped at him, to make it worse, a bunch of Nightwing guards were behind the dragonets, both in the air and on ground, they were comepletly surrounded, nowhere to go.

"And surrendering is not on the top of my To-do list," Blister snapped, Scorpion was getting annoyed at his sister, and said, "Quiet, I know what to do, just be quiet." Scorpion said to his sister, he examined what the guards had on them, iron spears, Perfect, Scorpion thought, "Blister, when the guards come to grab our tails and legs, take their spears and stab them, then we can shoot fire to blind the rest of the Nightwings, that should be enough time for us to get away." Scorpion explained softly to Blister, and she nodded, "I will give you a signal when to grab the spears, when I scrape the rock twice." She nodded again and looked the Nightwing guard coming at her right in the eye, the guard came with his spear close enough to be took off guard, Scorpion scraped the rock intentionally twice and he grabbed the spear out of the guards talons and stabbed him through the heart, dead, Scorpion thought, the other guard dropped dead on Blisters side, as they both look at each other, they nodded then they sprayed fire at the Nightwing guards, and the dragonets blinding them for a few seconds.

"Blister! Take to the air!" Scorpion shouted to his sister, and they both flew away to the sunlight and went down to a forest about 5 miles away from Jade Mountain, Scorpion looked around and made sure that they were not followed, he could see search patrols going around trying to find them, "Good, we got a chance for a breather," Scorpion said. "Good," Blister said, "We don't need them on our tails when we go to my lair.

"Speaking of which," Scorpion asked, "Where is your lair anyway?" Blister looked in the distance, "Far far away from where we are, we have got a while to go." Blister said, Scorpion sighed as he looked around again, being weary about being spotted.

"We should get going then." Scorpion said, Blister shook her head, "No, it would be unwise to do that since there are many dragons looking for us in the area." Blister said, "I say we find a cave or something to rest in and wait for the heat to die down."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Scorpion wondered, "Huh, I really am losing it." Blister looked around and walked around trying to find a cave or some sorts, suddenly, Scorpion had an idea, The earthquake cracks, that's the last place they would look, because its so close to the mountain. Scorpion ran towards Blister and said, "Blister, we can go to the cracks left by the earthquakes!" Blister looked at him and then looked at the sky, "That would work, they won't expect it." She said with a worrying look.

"Lets go then, we need to move fast before they find us talking here." Scorpion said in a rush, Scorpion walked with Blister for a bit, then Blister asked Scorpion something.

"Seriously though," Blister said, "Scorpion, why did you hang out with those idiots?" Scorpion looked at the sky and said,

"I was getting information." He said nervously, Blister looked at him skeptically, "For who?", Scorpion scratched his head and said with an unsure expression, "Scarlet?", Blister looked at her clueless brother and said, "Scorpion, I know you have no loyalty to Scarlet," She said and continued, "And she is dead, now actually tell me."

"Fine," Scorpion said, "I didn't want to go back to Burn." Blister looked at him and said, "As much as I would hate saying it, why?" Scorpion said quickly, "Because I don't want my head to be mounted on a spike."

"Well, then come with me," Blister said, "your much better off with me then my stupid unfortunate sisters." Scorpion looked at Blister in confusion.

"Why unfortunate?" Scorpion asked. "Because our sisters will get whats coming to them once our little war is done," Blister said triumphantly, "And once I get the throne I so rightfully deserve, I will plot against those dragonets, but who knows, I might let them live in shame once I put them in the stronghold that WILL BE MINE SOON ENOUGH!" Blister immediately lowered her voice and looked around making sure noone heard her.

"The thing is though, its impossible to get to Blaze." Scorpion said, "She is in the IceWing Kingdom right?, she probably has one of those bracelets that keep her warm."

"And how do you know about those?" Blister asked.

"Um, I read scrolls about ancient history of animus magic." Scorpion said, "Its really interesting as 2,000 years ago, there was a Sandwing queen named Scorpion." Blister rolled her eyes and continued walking.

They were walking for what felt like hours, until they found the crack left from the earthquake, Blister and Scorpion nearly got caught twice, one from Glory's Rainwings guards, and another from Clay wandering around looking for sheep, he mistaken Blisters talon for a chicken talon, somehow, and Blister ducked away quickly.

"Its nearly night time," Scorpion said, "we should get in the ravine before patrols find traces of us here." Blister nodded.

"I know," Blister said, "At least I payed attention when mother taught us stealth tactics."

"Blister, lets just get in the ravine before patrols come." Scorpion said, impatiently.

"Don't rush me!" Blister snapped as she jumped and glided down, and Scorpion followed.

"Hey, there is caverns down here," Scorpion said looking around, "and I see the setting sun down that one."

"Good. I'd rather have the caverns then this," Blister said, "I wouldn't want them to look down and see 2 sleeping dragons and immediately notice who they are."

"That is a good point." Scorpion said as he started going into one of many caves, he settled in one, and laid down until he drifted off to sleep.

"Scorpion! Scorpion!" Scorpion heard as he looked around his room in Oasis's palace, Blaze was asking if she looked good as she was looking in the mirror, Scorpion rolled his eyes and started talking to the 3rd brother, Horizon, (Not the same Horizon in The Dragonet Prophecy)

"Blaze is always like that," Horizon said, "When will she put down her mirror and actually listen to mother." Scorpion shrugged and said, "She does listen to mother," Scorpion started, "She listens to her beauty side."

"That sounds like her." Horizon said, scratching his head as Blaze continued posing in front of the mirror.

"No, that's my good side, no that's my amazing side," Blaze said while posing, "Maybe I will look better with a daisy, does mother have a spare daisy she could give me?"

Horizon snorted as he went away to eat a cow, as he went to do that, mother, or Queen Oasis, came in through the doorway, and she was massive! Scorpion looked at her in awe, and just at that everything went black.

Scorpion woke up to Blister and sunlight as he realized it was a dream, he sighed as he got up and said, "Blister, should we go on to your hideout?", Blister looked behind her and said, "Yeah lets go," She looked around and continued,"Before someone gets some brains for once and looked right in front of their faces." as Scorpion started for the tunnel that had the sunlight coming through it, Scorpion found a stray sheep coming for them, as if it was begging them to eat it. Scorpion did find himself a little hungry, so he lunged at the sheep and and stabbed it with his poisonous tail barb.

"Stupid sheep." Scorpion said as he bit into it. He ate about half of it and left the rest for Blister.

Blister came by and looked at the half eaten sheep and just walked past it, they both walked into the sunlight and as soon as Scorpion's talon touched the ground, it started shaking...

Another earthquake was happening... and Scorpion already heard wing beats from the south.

It was Nightwings, heading right into Scorpion's and Blister's direction.


	4. Chapter 4: Fly and Fight

Scorpion's heart fell as he saw one too many Nightwings come towards the mountain, before he thought things through, he shoved Blister back into the tunnel, just so they don't end up in more trouble.

"HEY!" Blister shouted as Scorpion was pushing her, Scorpion hushed her and he thought at least a few of the Nightwings had to of heard her...

"Shhhh!" Scorpion said softly, "Your going to give our position away!" Blister finally stopped talking loudly, "The nightwings like me, they won't hurt me.", Scorpion pointed up towards the mountain. "Tell Glory that." Scorpion said.

"True, they are loyal to her," Blister said, "How has none of them picked a leader and take the rainforest from those pathetic Rainwings?".

"Glory would give them the boot back to the Volcano they came from." Scorpion said, Blister looked in the air and said, "Morrowseer showed me their volcano a day before it erupted."

"What?!" Scorpion said shocked, "Why would they show you, even though you are a fearful dragon, their secret base that no one knew about for 2,000 years!?" "Because they knew I wasn't going to tell anyone about it." Blister said, Scorpion practically screamed at her, "Your not that kind of dragon!" Blister shouted back saying "I COULD BE IF I WANTED TO!".

"Well, why didn't you tell me about this after you came back," Scorpion said irritated, "Not 5 months after! You've seen me plenty of times before then!" "It was hard because you were loyal to Burn for your entire life!" Blister shouted, "If I show my face there, Burn would kill me!"

"Burn kept me there because she threatened me every single time she saw me!" Scorpion said, "When I escaped with the dragonets at Burn's stronghold, she looked me right in the eye, and said, 'The next time I see you again with those infernal dragonets, they are not the only ones that are going to be mounted on a spike.'"

"She doesn't mean what she says," Blister said, then corrected herself," I mean usually." "Look at our brother Horizon!" Scorpion yelled, "He disobeyed Blaze and he hasn't been heard from since! He is probably freezing his talons off in the Icewing prison by now!" "You never know," Blister said, "Maybe he left the Icewing kingdom before Glacier could do anything about him."

"He would have made his way back to you," Scorpion said, "you were his favorite sibling." Blister looked at him weirdly, "No I wasn't, I thought he loved you, but hated Burn." Scorpion's eyes were wide open, "OF COURSE!" He screamed excitedly, "Horizon hated Burn, the very reason why he went to Blaze!"

"Why didn't he go to me?" Blister said, "He was stupid to aid Blaze in the war." "Maybe if that happened," Scorpion began, "Smolder would be the one that would be kicked out and thrown to Blaze's."

"Well, we could go with killing her, she is weak." Blister said, "Not yet, I want dibs on her too." Scorpion said coldly, "Her tail barb will be in my collection for a looooooong time." Blister looked at him and said, "Oh, I didn't know I was talking to Burn."

"Oh, Sorry," Scorpion scratched his head, "I got carried away, I do have a collection though." Blister slapped him and said, "I don't want to hear more, I got enough from Burn."

"HEY!" A voice shouted, and Scorpion looked behind him and saw a nightwing with a long spear. "SURRENDER NOW OR DIE!" the nightwing roared, Scorpion whispered to Blister and said, "I told you that we should have stopped yelling." Blister looked at him with irritation and whispered back, "Well, do you have a plan to get out of this mess genius?"

"Yes I do." Scorpion said, Blister whispered irritated, "Well, now may be a good time to say it! I'm open to suggestions!"

"We fake surrender." Scorpion said softly, Blister whispered back and said, "And what will we do if they get chains?"

"Well, it doesn't look like the nightwing has chains, now do it!" Scorpion whispered, "We surrender." The nightwing smirked and came over to them, before the nightwing could grab Scorpion's tail, Blister stabbed the nightwing right through the heart, he fell to the ground like a rag doll. "Help me drag his corpse out of sight," Scorpion said, "He will be forgotten unfortunately." Blister looked at him in confusion, "Why unfortunately?" Scorpion said back, "Man, you really do have a cold heart." Blister shrugged and said, "Lets just get out of here, I don't want to attract more attention."

"Too late." A voice said, Scorpion's heart dropped as about 20 Nightwings were pouring into the cave, and 2 familiar dragons came by, "Scorpion! Please don't do this!" Clay said, "We will forgive you if you turn yourself in." Tsunami face-palmed and said, "Are we in the same universe? He betrayed us! We shouldn't forgive him for that!" Clay looked at Tsunami and said, "Everyone deserves forgiveness."

"Not if he betrayed us and made off with one of the most dangerous dragons in the world!" Tsunami said, "He should be killed because of that, BECAUSE BLISTER IS HIS SISTER AND HE NEVER TOLD US!"

"Would you have told your best friends if a sandwing sister is your sis?" Clay said, "Heck I wouldn't."

"He probably has been a spy!" Tsunami shouted as she pointed her talon at Scorpion, "He could have been feeding information to Blister! And we didn't know it because we trusted that tyrant!" Tsunami stopped to take a breath, and continued, "We should have killed him after we escaped from Burn's palace!"

"Tsunami-" Clay started "Maybe we should have drowned him in that river by the rain forest!"

"Tsunami-"

"Maybe make him miserable and gave him back to Burn as a going away gift!"

"TSUNAMI!"

"WHAT!?" Tsunami shouted at Clay, Clay's ears started ringing.

"Why could he be feeding info to Blister, if he was a guard for Burn?" Clay asked. "I wasn't giving info to her!" Scorpion shouted at Clay, "Blister just came to me at the wrong place and the wrong time, yes she is my sister, yes she likes me better then our other siblings, the only reason I was serving Burn my entire life was because I was secretly contacting Blister on every move Burn was making!"

"Well, then why did you stick with us for over a month?" Tsunami asked. "Because, I betrayed Burn and she knows all about my messages to Blister," Scorpion said, "The next time she sees me, my dead corpse is probably going to be on a spike on display on the castle walls! I didn't want to go to Blaze because she is impossible to get to! She is in the Icewing palace! I will freeze my talons off getting over there! You guys were my only choice! And I should have went to Blister once we got out of Burn's palace."

"Ya think!?" Blister said with an angry tone, "Now, Scorpion is going to help me get the sandwing throne, so if you don't mind, we are going to go now."

"Hold it!" Tsunami shouted, "This could be our only chance to decide a queen this early."

"Your going to try and kill me?" Blister said, "don't make me laugh, you won't stand a chance against us."

"Blister, I think we should make our getaway now," Scorpion said, "No," Blister said, "The main course is Dragonet Stew for dinner, with a side of Nightwing Nuggets."

"Blister?" Scorpion said, confused. "Oh, sorry," Blister said, "I'm just a little hungry."

"Oh don't..." Clay said as his stomach rumbled. "I haven't eaten in 2 hours... are you sure we will win this battle?"

"Don't worry Clay, its 22 against 2." Tsunami said, "I think the odds are pretty high." Then Blister came up and stabbed a Nightwing through the head, Tsunami sat there with her eyes open like headlights, "Okay... now its 21 to 2..." Tsunami said.

"Go Blister! Through the hole we came from!" Scorpion said as he and Blister ran through the caverns. "HEY DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY! AFTER THEM!" Tsunami shouted at the Nightwings, "No, you guys go to the ravine and cut them off!, Clay go with them!"

"Sure whatever." Clay said as he opened his wings and flew out of the cave. Scorpion and Blister went through the ravine entrance to find about ten nightwings, and Clay, along with 11 nightwing behind them, with Tsunami. "Were surrounded..." Scorpion said softly. "You don't say." Blister said, "We need to fight!" She lunged at a Nightwing and snapped his neck clean in two, Scorpion flew up in the air as the nightwings behind him started flying after him. "I thought you were good at fighting!" He said as he burned alive 3 of the nightwings, then he got hit what felt like a whip on his back, as he realized that he got hit with Tsunami's tail. "You were saying?" Tsunami said as she hit him again in the stomach, "You know, all of this could have been avoided if you let me kill you."

"I would rather put up a fight then get executed on the spot!" Scorpion said, Blister wasn't doing so good, she killed 4 of the 10 nightwings on her side, but her front right leg was bleeding, along with a part of her wing. "Oh Scorpion, so naive." Tsunami said, "That is so like you, how about I show you the doorway to hell!"

"I pass thank you." Scorpion said, as he lunged his tail at Tsunami. "Oh, i'm sad now..." Tsunami said as she dodged his tail, "Now that you rejected my offer, how about I give you another one? If you surrender now, I might let you live."

"Again, no thank you," Scorpion said as he flew away from Tsunami's long tail. "If you guys will stop chit-chatting," Blister said, "I could. use. some. ugh. backup."

"Maybe if she gets off my back!" Scorpion said. "How about I tell you something." Tsunami said, "This is what I would do to you when your down." Tsunami pretended to snap his neck, as she thinks This is you. "Again, I don't care," Scorpion said as a nightwing tackled him from behind, the nightwing started to open his mouth to shoot flames as Blister stabbed him from behind. "Thanks for the save." Scorpion said as Blister dropped the dead nightwing, "Not now." Blister said. "Y'know," Tsunami said, "if you just come here, I might let you die in peace!"

"I know that trick Tsunami!" Scorpion said, "You used it against Torch at the Rain forest!"

"Dang it!" Tsunami said under her breath. "Blister!" Scorpion shouted, "WE GOT TO GO!"

"Don't order me around!" Blister said, "But I do agree!"

"Hey! you can't go now!" Tsunami said, "I haven't broke your leg yet!" Scorpion and Blister shot fire around in a circle as they flew away, Tsunami yelled something, but Scorpion didn't hear her.

"To the trees!" Blister shouted, Now look who's giving orders, Scorpion thought. The two dragons flew into the forest as they touched the ground, they met someone, someone familiar. "Who are you?" Scorpion asked, then he immediately knew who he was.

"Scorps, i'm back..." The Sandwing said.

"Three moons!" Blister said shockingly.

 **Wooooooo... A cliffhanger! What a surprise! I told you I wasn't dead, it just took a little while to make the chapter, and get ideas for it. It took me a while to make it so hope you enjoy! See ya guys!**

 **P.S I'm sorry if I made Tsunami a bit out of character, I haven't really nailed her personality like the others, Blister, Eh. She needs to be more sinister and quiet I know.**

 **P.P.S It shouldn't be long before the next chapter, give me at least a week or two.**

 **P.P.P.S If I take way too long, it means it's going to be a long and good chapter, (Hopefully.)**

 **Divine out!**


	5. Chapter 5 Delay (Im sorry)

Okay, So chapter 5 is going to be delayed a bit, because I was working on it, and I got a good amount done, and I almost finished the chapter, but then my computer decided to crash on me, so I lost progress on it, that also means its going to be shorter then anticipated, because I want to work on the 6th chapter badly, but I can't skip it, and im too lazy to redo word from word. I am so sorry about this, I wish this didn't happen, other wise you could have been reading that chapter by now.

Okay, see you guys in the next chapter, this is Divine, and im going, cya later fanatics!


	6. Chapter 5: Burn

**Clay's POV**

Clay was tired of hearing Tsunami yelling at him after "letting" Scorpion get away, Clay wanted to resolve the arguement without a dragon body falling down the mountain, but that didn't turn out well.

Tsunami told him so many times that sometimes you got to fight, but Clay isn't very big on fighting, take the Skywing arena fights for example, he couldn't even hurt Fjord without feeling bad, he felt even worse when he was right under the dying dragon, even if it was Glory that delivered the finishing blow.

Clay woke up the next morning with his stomach growling as always. He went out of his cave, and went to the eating area, for just the dragonets, and Scorpion when he was here, but he usualy ate in the normal cafeteria, which Clay understood after what happened 3 days ago. He was the second one there, Sunny was sitting there eating some berries she picked from the rainforest.

Then Starflight came in and got a cow, he didn't really eat meat, like Sunny, but he decided to end his diet early. Sunny stared at him as he took a bite into the cow.

"Hey Starflight?" Sunny asked, Starflight looked up, and started blushing.

"Y-yeah?" Starflight stammered, Clay laughed under his breath, he enjoyed watching Starflight trying to talk to Sunny, it was so obvious that he liked her.

"I thought you didn't eat meat," Sunny said, "Did you forget that silly?" Starflight's heart practically skipped a beat.

"Y-Yeah, a-arn't I funny..." Starflight said sweating up an ocean. Clay was trying so hard not to laugh, then Glory came in.

"Starflight, what are you doing?" She asked, then she realized what was going on and left, then came back with 2 chickens, and laid down.

"Guys..." Starflight said softly, "You're not helping..." Clay put his talon up and said, "We know..." He said laughing.

Tsunami came in and shot a glare at Clay, She is still mad at me for what happened the other day?, Clay thought, It isn't that big of a deal. We will get them next time.

 **Blaze's POV**

Ahh... nothing like warm talons in a cold place, you wouldn't understand what im saying because you don't have this cute little bracelet that my friend Glacier gave to me, I'm just in my room, doing my normal thing, looking at a mirror with a flower! Hehe, what did you expect?

This morning, at least I think it was morning, Glacier came to me and asked me how much territory they would get, I decided to tell them that I will decide, depending how bad they need it.

But in all seriousness, what is the point of this little war, those Sandwings would definitely pick me over my mean sisters, would they? I felt a little concerned, but then again, mother's beauty side always said, 'Always keep your chin up!' Its not good advice, but I live by it and im in my 20s, so it has been working out for me so far.

I really am the best pick for queen, why would you want 2 nasty warlords as queens, its weird, but apparently they want it, but what "they" want, is me! Me, me, me... isn't that good enough? Sadly no, you need to be "Tough" like Burn, or "Sinister" like Blister, Why isn't "Beautiful nice dragon", up there? Its kinda stupid.

You know what's even more stupid? Glacier told me that my little brother Horizon escaped the prison, Im not one to be mad, but I was not in a good mood after hearing that, I had to fire the guards that were at his cell, I wish I will never have to do that again.

Well, its not the worst thing that happened this week, I ran out of flowers the other day, I only have a daisy left, and im using it right now, I need to ask Glacier or that Hail guy to get me some.

At this point, I should just take a nap, which I did! Everyone needs beauty sleep, right? Right!

 **Scorpion's POV**

"Horizon!" I yelled as I went to hug my little brother, (Don't ask how dragons can hug), He looked at me and I was stunned.

"H-h-how?!" I asked demanding an answer, "How are you here?" Horizon smirked, something told me here is that he used trickery to lure an idiotic guard.

"Well..." Horizon said, "Lets say the Icewing guards are not the brightest star in the bunch."

At that moment, I started hearing wingbeats, and Horizon looked behind him and said, "Um, I got some company, I need to go, If you want to find me, look in the South-West regions of the Sandwing kingdom!" He said, my mouth was still wide open, "W-w-wait!" I said, "You just got here, we didn't even get a chance to catch up!" Horizon looked behind him, "Sorry Scorps, if you want to find me, remember what I told you, and you may want to get out of here, I may have brought some friends by accident, I wanted to get out of there undetected, but I guess thats out the window, I got to go, Bye!" Horizon's wings opened, then he flew away into the sunset, leaving Scorpion and Blister with their new 'friends'.

"Scorpion.." Blister said fearful, "Yeah?"

"That is B-Burn!" Blister shouted, my heart skipped about 3 beats, If Burn captures us, we are screwed. We need to leave now!. But it was too late, Burn and her minions surrounded us, 3 Mudwings were on me, and 3 Skywings were on Blister, we have no choice but to actually surrender.

"Well, well, well..." Burn said obviously mocking them, "Would you look at this... the top 2 dragons on my hitlist, right in my talons..."

I roared off the top of my longs, as the Skywings closed in on Blister, "Burn! YOU WILL REGRET THIS!" She roared as a Skywing grabbed an iron hammer, and smashed it upside the head of Blister, knocking her out cold, then Burn looked at me, with a cold glare in her eyes, probably deciding what to do about me.

"Come with us," Burn hissed, "Before we knock you out too."

I thought, and I rather be awake then knocked out, so I reluctantly followed them, with the 3 Mudwings and a Skywing watching my every move... This is not good for us. 2 Skywings were dragging Blister's knocked out corpse.

Then we started flying, and I tried not to laugh as the 2 Skywings scrambled to not drop Blister, then Burn shot me a look, and I instantly shut up.

 **Hey guys, sorry about the little 2 day delay, I wanted this chapter to be longer, but that didn't happen because my computer went ka-put, but its okay now, its out, and i'm already working on the 6th chapter in advance.**

 **P.S Again, give me a good week to get the next chapter out, if it's not out, either its delayed (Again), or I procrastinated the next chapter, that or i'm lazy.**

 **See ya guys, I don't own the WOF Characters, Just Scorpion and my other OCs, see you guys later!**


	7. Chapter 6: Disappearence

**Scorpion's POV**

I have been in prison before, just not on the receiving end, I have been a guard for Burn the day the war started when Burn chased out Blaze, Blister, and Horizon.

On the outside, I looked pretty chill, pacing back and forth, as far as the chains on my ankles would let me, but on the inside, I was freaking out. I never knew what Burn would do to annoying or bad prisoners, she never told me, and I never want to know.

Me and Blister were in cells directly across from each other, we were in one of 6 prison towers, and then there is the Weirdlings Section, where Sunny was once.

The cells were kinda big, which I was happy about because I hate enclosed spaces. The bars were made out of obsidian, which means flame breath is out of the question, the chains were made out of Iron, but they are fire-proof, so that's also out of the question.

"I now know how Sunny feels." I said, feeling bad for the little Sandwing, she was only 7, and had to deal with all of this, I wish mother would have let me go outside more when I was younger, I looked into Blister's cell, she was still knocked out, I just sat there looking around, I made friends with one of the guards, I think her name was Saguaro, something like that, at least I think we are friends, we talked a little bit, she mentioned another prisoner named Fierceteeth, I recognized that name, I just don't know where, anyway, apparently this "Fierceteeth" has been handing her notes, trying to convince Saguaro to let her free, If I were still a guard, I would just ignore her.

Thats when I heard a few talons steps, actually quite a few, I got close to the bars and saw Burn and Smolder... Ugh... I never really liked Smolder, he always told me the same boring story, and told me if I slacked off, Burn would have my head, even though I was doing what I was told to, Smolder looked at me with a glance that shouted a mile away, "I told you so!", Burn was paying no attention to me and Smolder, she was looking at Blister, she growled softly at her sister's knocked out body.

"Still knocked out?" Burn said, she looked at the Skywing that knocked Blister out and hissed at him, "What kind of weapon did you knock my stupid sister out with?" The Skywing backed off in fear, I rolled my eyes, I wasn't too afraid of Burn, even if she is like 5 or 6 years older then me.

"A-An iron hammer," The Skywing choked out, "Just like you t-told me to use." Burn looked at him with a terrifying glance, the Skywing started sweating, He knew he was in some sort of trouble. I thought, then a few Sandwings came by.

"Show me that hammer." Burn hissed at the Skywing, he was basically sweating up an ocean by now, the Skywing, while shaking a lot, gave Burn the very hammer that smacked Blister in the back of the head, She inspected the hammer, looked at the thickness and stuff, she gave it back to him.

"Get out of my sight," Burn growled, "Before I toss you into one of these cells." The Skywing ran faster then lightning, i'm pretty sure the Skywing slipped on his own sweat.

Burn looked at her knocked out sister and sighed, then she looked at me, I barely flinched, but her glare was intimidating enough.

"So Scorpion," Burn said, with a little yawn, "This is what you did to get in here, you betrayed me, left with those idiotic dragonets, and stayed with them for 2 months, and left with my sister, then found your brother Horizon, and then we found you, after 3 and a half months, you got a lot of stuff over your head, little brother." I nodded, "Of course, like I don't know that." I muttered, Burn growled at me and said, "So, you are probably wondering why I didn't kill you in particular when I found you." That is true, I have been wondering that, I thought if I run into her again, she will rip my head of like she told me the last time I saw her.

"Unfortunately yes," I said, "it kept me up at night a few times." Burn raised her left 'eyebrow', "'A few times?'" Burn repeated. "Hmph, it seems you aren't very afraid of me" I shrugged, "I always did beat you at fighting, but then you got bigger and stronger." I said, then forgot what the entire conversation was about, "Just get to the point, why didn't you chop my head off as soon as you found me?"

"Do you want me to?" Burn asked with a sinister expression.

"No." I said, "Of course not, just why?"

"Well," Burn said, "Would I rather kill you, or keep you as a little pet?"

I snorted, "You want to keep me as a pet? Never."

"I guess plan B will come in handy." Burn said, then I heard a crash behind her, and Burn did a 180 and looked at Blister who just woke up, struggling with her chains, "BURN!" She roared, "Let. Me. Go. Now." Burn barked a laugh, "Give me a reason before I do." She said mocking her.

"So I can rip you to shreds to become Queen." Blister spat out.

"I'm sorry," Burn said mocking Blister again, "I can't, that is something out of my reach." She said tossing the keys to Blister's chains, at least, I think it was hers, could be mine.

Burn finally got bored of me and Blister, and decided to leave, now I just sat there, then a Sandwing came by, and my heart dropped as soon as I saw him, _Pharaoh?!_ I thought Tsunami killed him when I helped them escape this place!, I thought, Pharoah had a pretty nasty scar over his throat, I tried to hide my black tail barb, because, once you see that, my identity is a dead giveaway, he started at me, and hissed, and walked off with his mate Lioness behind him.

"Blister?" I asked, she shot me a look and said, "What?!"

"Something tells me we are going to be here for a while," I said, Blister stared at me, she looked like she was going to face-palm, she said sarcastically, "No... I didn't know that."

 **Clay's POV**

I looked into the distance and heard a bunch of roaring, Scorpion, I realized, I wondered if I should tell the others about this, Tsunami wouldn't care, I don't know about Glory, or Starflight, Sunny might care.

I decided to see myself, I told the others that I was going hunting since the food storage was low, and it really was. So I went and saw a few dragons go to the direction of Burn's Stronghold, I just continued going, and a dragon literally ran into me as I was looking for food, A Sandwing. I thought it was Scorpion for a second, but his tail barb was a normal pale yellow, not a black, he was talking very quickly, I couldn't understand a word he was saying, then he just flew off.

I snorted, the Sandwing was in a rush of some sort, probably missed a meeting or something, I don't know what he was doing out here at this time of day, he ran off kinda in the direction of Burn's Stronghold, but a little to the left, maybe he's confused.

I came back with 3 sheep and a couple of chickens on my back, Tsunami calmed down since the incident a few days ago, im glad too, she was shouting in my ear for the past 4 days, I didn't think I would last another 2 days of her talking my ear off, this time she apologized about her actions for the past 2 days, I forgave her, I knew she couldn't be mad at me forever, I hope it wasn't just because I got food for everyone.

I got in my cave with the rest of my cow that I didn't finish the other day, I sat there as that dragonet Moonwatcher went by and just stared at me, _What is she doing?_ , I thought, _Isn't it too early for class? Or did Webs start an hour early again? I hope he didn't._ Moonwatcher then ran off, I went back to eating my cow, then Peril came in, I was delighted to see her since I haven't talked to her since the whole Scorpion situation, she told me I had to see something, she lead me down one of the caves that we don't use, and there was a sign sitting there, it said, 'Little dragons, little dragons, the real Ghosts of this mountain will rise, and soon, we are going to take this place we call home back... _Spirit_.

"Hm?" I was confused by the message, was it a threat or a warning? Peril told me that she was looking around the abandoned caves, and saw this, it wasn't there before, this cave was once the art room, but then we noticed a leak from the waterfall, and we had to move so the projects wouldn't get wet, the water level in here was up to my knees, we blocked this entire cave system so it wouldn't interfear with the students.

"Maybe its a threat from someone who lived here before." Peril said, I shook my head, "The only dragon I know of that lived here was Stonemover, and why would he be putting up threats?"

"Think, who else lived here?" Peril asked, I thought for a moment, I went through names I remembered, _Scarlet? No, she probably is hiding somewhere or she is dead, Blister? No, she was with Scorpion, Nope, no one else lived here. Maybe it was a prank from a student._

"Hey Peril," I said, Peril looked at me and said, "What?" I got closer to her and said, "It was probably a prank from a student or something, it can't be that bad." Peril looked at me and said, "Yeah, just a prank." She flew out of the cave with me, and Peril stopped and said, "Yeah, I got somethings to do. So, I will see you later?"

"Of course Peril," I said, she gave me a little hug, and flew off, I blushed, I went to get a cow from the food area, and brought it outside with me, I needed fresh air anyway, I looked out into the distance. "What a beautiful day, the sun is shining very brightly." I said to my self as I bit into my cow, Tsunami and Glory came back and landed next to me, "Any luck finding him?" I asked, Glory's head shook, "Nope, not a single trace." She said, "Its like he vanished, even he wouldn't have gotten out of the area this quick."

"Ergh, we need to find him soon," Tsunami said, "If he gave any information about us to Blister, we are in BIG trouble."

"We'll find Scorpion eventually." I said, "Get some rest you two, you've had a long day." Glory nodded, and went into the cave, Tsunami followed, and it was just me again, I continued eating this juicy cow of mine, I never tasted something so good, well, maybe I have, im not sure.

I decided to go up higher on Jade mountain before I went back in, just to see the beautiful view, and believe me, It was truly amazing, I saw those mini dragon things with feathers fly by in a V formation, I started going down, but then the ground started shaking again, so much that I fell past the cave I needed to go to, I fell back first into a river, and all I remember last was a rock hitting me right in my face, which was when I blacked out.

 **Horizon's POV**

THINGS ARE NOT GOING GOOD FOR ME! My brother Scorpion got caught with Blister by Burn, all because I lead them to Scorpion on accident, now I think Burn took them away knowing her, that or they are dead, I hope not.

The sun was almost down, and I have to find shelter or help, in case Burn's and Blaze's soldiers are looking for me, the night is a good time for people who are on the run, because its harder to see in the dark, unless your a Seawing and you turn on your lights to see in the dark, then your screwed, But I doubt that Burn or Blaze would send Seawings after me, considering that they are not too friendly towards them, in better terms, Burn, Blaze and the Seawings are enemies.

I started to fly a little bit off the ground, to speed things up, plus I was in a forest next to Jade Mountain, so it shouldn't be easy for dragons to find me, I stayed under the treetops and continued flying towards the South side of the Sand Kingdom, im taking the longer route because if I take the short way, I would have to deal with Burn's forces on the way there, and may lead them to my hideout, then Burn would come to me, and either rip me to shreds, or take me with her back to the palace, and that is something that is not on my list.

I eventually found a cave to sleep in, then I went to find food, I scouted around the place and found something odd, a Mudwing in the river next to me, then I realized that he was knocked out, or dead. I flew to that Mudwing and brought him to the shore, first thing I noticed that there was a nasty cut on his leg, and I had nothing to cover it, I went to a nearby tree and tore a leaf off it, and I wrapped it around his leg, so it would stop the bleeding, I dragged the Mudwing to the cave I found, afterwards I went to find food, I found 2 cows, I killed both of them, one for me and another for that Mudwing when he wakes up, If he does, Once I got back to the cave from hunting, I checked the Mudwing for a pulse, I got a pretty good pulse, and he was still breathing, so he is still alive, which is good, I decided to wait to eat the cow, and went to sleep first, I rather keep my sleep schedule the same.

(Dream)

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BLAZE?!" I heard mother yell, Blaze screamed, "GET OUT OF HERE, AND CLEAN THIS MESS UP WHILE YOUR AT IT!" Blaze ran by, crying her eyes out, I snuck a look at mother, there were daisies and roses everywhere, I grabbed a daisy and a rose, mother sighed, and started to pick up all the daisies and roses, she put them all in a flower bucket, and left.

I went to see Blaze, she looked very upset, I know its rude to go into someone's room, I understand that seeing as I hate anyone besides Scorpion being in my room. I went in, and saw the poor thing crying on her bed, _Ugh, I hate seeing Blaze acting like a little baby, a real heir could take mothers scoldings without bawling like a little wuss._ I went over to comfort her, "Its okay Blaze, just ask mother next time if you can have some of mothers roses and daisies, and maybe she will say 'no' in a more polite way." I said, I gave her the rose and daisy, she sniffed and said, "T-thank you Horizon.. I appreciate you trying to cheer me up." She got up and hugged me at the wrong time, as Burn came in and burst out laughing, "HAHAHA! Horizon and Blaze, sitting on a dune, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She said mockingly, I shot her a look and said annoyingly at her, "Burn, Blaze is having a moment! Do us a favor and get out." Burn snickered, "I don't care, I enjoy making those moments worse!" _That's it_ , I thought, I pushed Burn out the door and slammed it on her face, "Fine, I'll go mess with Blister instead," She said while laughing.

"DON'T YOU DARE BURN!" I heard Blister shout from her room.

"Hey Horizon?" Blaze asked, "Yeah?" I said.

"Could you get me a cute scarf from the shop later today?" She asked, I rolled my eyes, "Why?"

"So I can pose and look cuter," She looked at me with 'Dragonet eyes', I couldn't say no to this kid, I said yes, and her face lit up, "YAY! Thank you Horizon! You're the best!" Blaze said, she then did her 'Excited Scavenger' pose, then I heard a crash, I opened the door reluctantly, and saw Burn and Blister fighting in the hallway, and it looked like Burn was winning the fight, she pinned Blister down and said, "Too easy." while Blister was trying to throw Burn off her.

"Oh how surprising.." Scorpion's voice said as he reared the corner of the hallway, "Burn wins again." He said with sarcasm, I went by him, "And how many wins is that?" I asked, Scorpion shrugged, "I lost count at 51 to 0."

"Oh, perfect." I said, "When do you think she will win?"

"When mother moves to the Icewing Kingdom." Scorpion said, I continued and said, "Which is when?" I asked.

"In 200 years." He said. "Oooh." I said silently, "She has a long way to go before she strikes gold, aka Burns scales."

"Oh, how sarcastic you two are," Burn smirked, "But some of that is true, that part when she will never win."

(Reality)

I woke up with the sun shining right in my eyes, I blinked. It was morning. I looked at that Mudwing, Still asleep eh? I thought, I slid that cow closer to him, he started sniffing it, then, he took a little bite out of it, he apparently eats in his sleep, I laughed a little bit, and went outside to stretch my legs, I want to get moving, but I also want to know the deal with this Mudwing, why was he knocked out in a river? Why was he this far away from the Mud Kingdom? Where is his sibs? Does he even know where he is?

I heard a yawn and I thought one thing and one thing only, The Mudwing is up. I went into the cave, and the Mudwing was up, he looked at me, surprisingly, he didn't freak out.

"Who are you?" he asked, _I guess it would be nice to make a friend while saving Scorpion's butt._

"I am Horizon," I said proudly. "and you?"

"I'm Clay," Clay said, "Nice to meet you." CLAY?! Like, THE Clay? The dragonet of destiny?

"Nice to meet you as well," I said, "I was just going around the area the other night and I saw you knocked out in the river, I dragged you out and tended to your wounds." I think he noticed the leaves around his leg now.

"Oh, where are we?" He asked, I was right, he didn't know where he was.

"We are at the base of Jade mountain," I said, "West side."

"WEST?!" He shouted, "I need to get to the other side!" He was about to take off.

"WAIT!" I yelled, "You need to rest, your wounds have not fully healed from last night!" Clay flinched in pain from his foot, I was afraid that might happen.

"Ugh, I need to get to my friends," He said looking off into the distance, "They are probably worried." I looked around, checking for Sandwing soldiers, and continued, "They probably are, you should get back, but your leg-"

"Its fine! I can- ow, manage it!" Clay said, he started walking around the mountain, _This is going to be a setback for my escape to the south, but I could get all the help I can get to find Scorpion_. I thought.

"Hey Clay," I said, Clay turned around, "Yeah?"

"Do you need some help getting home?" I asked, he probably needed it, Clay looked at his leg and said, "Sure, do you know the way?", I nodded, "We just got to go around the mountain, unless you want to climb it, which I wouldn't recommend."

"We can go around." He said, _Phew, I don't care if it's longer, at least he knows what best for him._

I then realized that we were going to be walking for a while, we would probably make it to the East side by nighttime or tomorrow morning.

 _This is going to be a long day._

 **YES! Chapter 6 is out! I'm already working on Chapter 7, yes this took a little while to put out, but it's worth it in the end.  
**

 **Make sure to review, I'd like to do anything to improve this story! And as always, Divine is out! (Probably killing Zenix, if you know what I mean), okay seriously, cya.**


	8. Discontinuing Story (Sorry guys)

Sorry guys... I'm no longer going to continue this story... before you blow me up with hate... I have reasons.

1\. I didn't like the way the story was going.

2\. It was losing popularity.

3\. It felt like a chore just to write these chapters.

4\. I get nervous that some of the dragons are breaking character.

So, sorry if you liked this story, it will be replaced with something better, so... lets say, R.I.P WOF: Quakes Below Talons.

Shoutout to Blaze of the Summer Sun... he/she is awesome! Thanks for the review.

On that note, say good-bye to this story, unless I decide to update it whenever.

This is Divine, signing off.


End file.
